The Scientist
by AzardBrazul
Summary: Everything begins and ends with her. Song fic for The Scientist by Coldplay.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect. Bioware does. And "The Scientist" is a song by Coldplay, so that should belong to them. I make no profit from this.**

**Just a little something that I thought up while listening to Mylo Xyloto. The Scientist is basically the MiriShep theme anthem. So because it hasn't been done before (for Mass Effect) I proudly present you...**

* * *

**The Scientist**

The ebony tinted metal doors swish apart and the first thing he sees is her. She's hiding behind an upturned desk, the pale skin of her face bruised and battered, he can see blood flowing from an ugly cut on her cheek, her eyes are sad. The first thing he hears from her in a long time is his name.

"Shepard"

_Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are_

He turns then, his pistol pointed at that abomination that calls itself her father, and looks at her properly, and his eyes widen. She does not look good. Inside, he has a sinking feeling that this is not going to end well, but he pushes that aside and his aim snaps back to the bastard holding her sister, Oriana is fighting, wriggling and kicking, but the bastard is strong. Her Father. When he speaks his voice is gravelly and strained. Shepard hates it.

"Ah, Commander Shepard, excellent timing" He says as he points his gun at Sheppard.

Bad move

_I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

Shepard tenses, aiming point blank his forehead and hisses in his most authoritative voice

"Put the gun down" He has already made up his mind

But the fool doesn't understand, or he chooses not to.

_Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start_

"No, Oriana tried to shoot me, Miranda's poisonous influence no doubt!"

Shepard hated him earlier for hurting her, he hates him more now for saying her name.

"I'm sorry she missed." He bites out, through the haze of anger that is drowning him.

_Running in circles; coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart  
_

"Where's Kai leng?" He asks even as he chances a glance at Miranda's crouched form, she is bent over, behind the desk. This is not good, he needed to finish this quick.

"I don't know, gone. He took my research and left us here to die."

I wouldn't have left you alive

His worry getting the better of him, he calls to her, his voice furtive.

"Miranda, can you hear me?"

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part_

There is no reply from her save a few shuffling sounds as she tries and fails to stand up._  
_

_Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

"That's enough, both of you. Kai Leng didn't finish the job, but I will"

Shepard has _never_ wanted to kill someone as he wants to kill him now

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart_

"This ends here." Shepard's voice is final but the bastard has other plans

"On the contrary, now that the reapers are here, we have a way out."

"Let her go" His words are law

But then she speaks and the fight almost leaves him

"Shepard" Her voice is frail and drained, she doesn't have much energy or time.

"Shepard, Don't let him take her."

_Questions of science; science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
_

"Shepard... please." Oriana's voice is so small and frightened.

And Shepard hates him so much more.

"If you try to leave with her, you die" His voice is Ice.

"Let her go and maybe you walk"

"I've done nothing to you" Oh, but you've done _everything_ to her

"This isn't about you or me." It is "Let her go and walk away." Not a chance in hell. "I won't say it again"

He considers this before finally relenting. "All right, take her. But I want out alive." as if

But before Shepard can even squeeze the trigger, the stinging eezo smell fills the room as Miranda, like an Amazon from the myths, strikes.

Her biotic blast smashes into her father and he's knocked through the thin pane of glass behind him. His screams as he falls are music to Shepard's ears.

"No deal." She whispers and Shepard almost smirks.

And then, clutching her chest she falls to the ground.

And Shepard's world ends.

_Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

He rushes to her side, his gun falling to the floor, utterly forgotten. His arms circle around her even as she falls, and she relaxes into his chest as he lays her trembling form down. In a flash Oriana is beside them, sobbing her sister's name.

"Miranda" she sobs even as Shepard's tears start to trickle down his cheeks. "Miranda I'm sorry" She sobs and for a moment Shepard hates her, he hates Oriana with every fiber of his being.

All this, because of her stupidity.

But then Miranda speaks and her words flow over his mind, distracting him, pulling him towards her.

"Listen to me" She groans "Listen. I wanted you to have a normal life, Marriage, children, things I could never have"

"All I ever wanted was my sister" Oriana's voice is so small and full of guilt that Shepard wonders whether she can read minds.

"I love you, Ori" She whispers, her voice failing, she's waning now.

"I love you too"

And then she turns towards him

"Shepard"

_Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are  
_

"Before Kai Leng left, I planted a tracer on him."

I don't care about Kai Leng, I don't care about the Reapers, I DONT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING! I HATE IT ALL!... I only want you.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

"A trace?" he pauses. "You thought of everything" His voice is straining now.

"Not everything, Nobody's perfect, but at least Ori is safe."

"We'll get you out of here" His voice cracks.

She smiles, and uses the last of her strength to throw her free arm around his neck and pull him closer.

"I love you" She whispers, her eyes searching his, and he feels as if she's looking into his very soul.

"I love you too" He can barely speak.

"Finish this, you promise me..." Her voice is almost gone, blooming in frayed hisses.

Her eyes are blazing like twin suns.

"I Promise" He whispers and her lips are on him, moving against his with that blazing passion that he fell in love with. That passion that lit her like a beacon, drawing him in like a hapless moth.

But everything that begins, has to end.

Her lips grow limp and he hand falls from his neck and her breath is stale. When he pulls back, her head lolls over his arm. Her eyes are closed and she looks peaceful. But for the life of him, Shepard can't come to terms with this.

The love of his life is gone, leaving an empty shell in his arms.

Miranda Lawson had died.

_Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start  
_


End file.
